Can't remember, Won't forget
by starlight333
Summary: Human Bella and vampire Jasper. Bella wakes up in Jasper's bed with no memory of the Cullens. Takes place after the first Twilight novel with some twists that will be revealed later on. First fic, its a work in progress and will be edited numerous times.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ugh!

Ugh my head, what the hell? I knew that watching baseball with Charlie gave me headaches but this is ridiculous. There is no reason for me to be suffering for it the morning after!. I felt as if my head was split in two.

I groaned and did a full body stretch. I felt the mattress shift and then I was suddenly being pulled towards the other side of the bed. Someone curled tightly around me and started nuzzling my ear.

"Morning Beautiful". A man sleepily drawled.

I jerked away from him and started screaming at the top of my lungs.

Oomph!

I fell out of the bed,tangled in the sheets.

I got the wind knocked out of me so my screaming momentarily stopped.

"Bella?"The unidentified man asked suddenly kneeling right in front of me. He was naked as a jay bird.

I started scrambling as far away from him as fast as I could. My voice was back and I continued screaming

"Baby whats wro-"

He was cut off from his questioning from a loud banging at the door

" JASPER WHATS GOING ON IN THERE?" numerous people yelled.

The man hissed and ran towards me, he gripped me by my waist and before I could proses anything else I was pinned to a wall at the other side of the room with the man pressed tightly against me, crouching slightly.

I was still screaming. What the fuck is going on here?. Where am I? How did I get here?.The man pinning me to the wall was growling, the vibrations were making my whole body shake.

My heart was pounding wildly as I tried to get away from this guy.I was squirming and hitting him but nothing was affecting him. I stopped trying to hurt him because it seemed to be causing more damage to myself than anything.

Suddenly the door was busted open and 6 people came running in all growling and looking around frantically. There was 3 men and 3 women. I didn't get a really good look at them because I was still jerking around trying to get away from everyone but I could tell that they were all amazingly beautiful and terrifying at the same time. I noticed that all the women were slightly behind the men.

"Jasper what the fuck?" the burly man yelled.

A tall blonde male started to address me "Bell-"

but Jasper- I guess that's his name, snarled and drowned out the rest of my name. Jasper's hands were still on my hips and were starting to dig in, he was also putting more of his weight into me, pressing us further into the wall.

"Edward can you read his mind?" the blonde guy asked the last man.

"He's confused, when Bella woke up she just started screaming"

"Jasper what happened?" a petite woman with brown hair poked out from behind the blonde and asked

"LET GO OF ME!" I shrieked and started struggling more, hoping that someone would step in and help.

The burly man took a step forward and Jasper darted out towards him. I didn't even see him move, one second he was pressed against me the next he was crouching on top of the big guy ripping him apart, literally.

WAIT A FUCKING MINUTE!

My screaming instantly stopped while I watched Jasper rip the giant apart. I didn't even think to move towards the window that was a few feet next to me. I just stood where I was with my mouth hanging open. Jasper was tearing him apart with his hands and teeth. With every limb that was removed there was a loud metallic sound that followed.

"Emmett!" the blonde bomb shell screamed and started towards the carnage. The man that had reddish hair grabbed her by the waist before she took two steps. A pixie looking girl started to move towards me but Jasper saw her and started snapping his teeth at her.

"Guys he is fully prepared to disassemble all of us"

Everyone stopped growling except Jasper, who looked like he was drooling everywhere. They all bowed their heads and put their hands up submissively and slowly backed up to the farthest wall. When they reached the wall Jasper backed up towards me, he was still crouched and snarling. He pressed him self firmly against me again. I wasn't screaming anymore. My fear was at an all time high, these were not human. They were much too fast and fucked up. We seemed to be at a stand still. I didn't know what they were doing but it didn't seem like I was going to be freed from my man made cage anytime soon. I was hyperventilating and my heart was racing. I was surprised that I didn't have a heart attack yet. Out of the corner of my eye I saw something twitching, when I looked at it fully it was the decapitated mans body parts moving towards each other. I instantly started shrieking,

My breathing was starting to get very shallow. This was so disturbing. My vision started going fuzzy.

"Jasper this isn't good for Bella-" the blonde man was cut off by another loud growl

"Something is obviously wrong with her, you need to help her with her emotions, she is too frightened right now this isn't good for her health!"

Spots were now clouding my vision.

"JASPER HELP HER!" the blonde yelled, he turned towards the only other man standing

"Edward what is going through his mind?"

"He isn't thinking Carlisle, he is just running on instinct and right now he is only concerned about keeping her safe from the threat, everyone needs to get out of here!, you know how bad this can get if Jasper is put under any more stress, and we still need to find a way to help Bella. You know she is near the beginning of her cycle and Jasper will be a lot more protective!"

"Ladies collect Emmett and take him for a hunt, NO SUDDEN MOVEMENTS! Edward please stay behind and be as submissive as you possibly can." Carlisle ordered everyone.

All the women jumped into action. They started picking up pieces of the man on the floor, speeding around too fast for me to see.

Jasper was still growling and my vision and breathing were still getting worse. My mind was swimming with questions, none of this made sense!. Just last night I made dinner for Charlie and we watched the game on TV.

My body started to let go because of all of the stress, I just went limp and put all my weight on Jasper.

Everything went black.

**So I don't know how to get a Beta, so I apologize for any spelling and grammar mistakes. **

**This is my first fic so be gentle if you decide to review.**

**Thanks for reading!.**

**This is an edited version. I only changed 2 small things, if you have any questions PM me. **

**Thank you. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Part 1**

My dreams are messed up.

I dreamt that I had a dog and a cat. I couldn't see them but I could hear the cat purring and the dog was licking my neck and face as well as growling at odd times. But that's not even the weird part. The weird part was that when the dog wasn't licking me someone was rubbing silk all over my body and this silk smelt like every good thing imaginable like sunshine, flower fields and pure man... odd combination but hey I'm dreaming so I suppose anything goes. Oh and I seem to be dreaming with all my senses except sight... completely normal.

I started my morning stretch. The animals immediately went crazy, the cat was purring in one loud consistent rumble and the dog was licking the side of my neck and behind my ear in long firm strokes. I'm not going to lie it definitely felt good. The blanket felt heavier now and it wasn't covering my legs or feet.

The blanket was getting heavier the more I started to squirm.

I heard a humming sound in my ear.

"Bella?"

I gasped, all of what happened before I passed out came back to me. I felt myself start to hyperventilate. No no no no!, it was a dream. Just a dream.

I slowly opened my eyes.

As soon as I opened them they connected with a pair of anxious onyx ones. There was no other colour in his eyes, but the amount of emotion in them made my breath catch in my throat.

My heart was still racing. I haven't forgotten the fact that he clearly isn't human, or anyone else in the house for that matter.

"Wh-ww-what are you going tt-to do to me?". I weakly stuttered out.

I was scared of his answer.

He leaned in really close to my face and turned his head to the base of my neck. I instantly went ridged. He dragged his nose from my collar bone to my ear while deeply inhaling.

A rumble exploded from his chest.

"I am going to continue to scent you while you tell me about the last thing you remember."

I was confused. What the hell is "scenting?".

"What is scenting and um, ah- who are you?". I whispered the last part to him

He growled deep in his throat and I whimpered at the sound, afraid that I had angered him.

He cradled my head and looked into my eyes "Bella don't you remember?".

I didn't know what to say to him, he looked so hopeful and lost at the same time.

"I I-"

"Bella, tell me that you remember!" he demanded while staring into my eyes- looking for recognition to show on my face.

I was at a loss. I had no idea who this guy was and I was terrified to upset him.

We were locked in some kind of weird stare off.

I desperately tried to remember what those people called him yesterday, but I was coming up blank.

After what felt like a life time, his face fell and my stomach dropped.

Shit. Something bad is going to happen to me now.

His face dropped even more. He raised his hand and I flinched and closed my eyes. I heard a whimpering sound and my eyes flew open to find the source of the noise.

So I wasn't dreaming of animals- there was one in the room!.

"Bella I would never raise a hand to you ever. Do you understand me?." he said with conviction while gazing intensely into my eyes. I nodded my understanding, lest I trigger some form of anger.

He sighed.

"I know you don't believe me and that's fine, but it's a promise that I could never hurt you." he took a deep breath.

"Are you sure you don't remember my name?" he asked somewhat hopefully.

For some reason I didn't want to let him down but I didn't have a choice.

"I'm sorry but I have no clue what your name is, or who you are for that matter". He looked like I just tore his heart out.

He moved forward and placed his head at the crook of my neck. He was shaking slightly. I didn't know what to do. I had a grown man on top of me, trapping me to the bed. He was rubbing his face all over my shoulder and he was putting more of his body weight on me. It felt really good and somewhat comforting but that was wrong on so many levels and I really had to pee.

I cleared my throat and he looked up at me expectantly.

"I have to use the washroom". I meekly said.

"Oh I'm so sorry Bella". He said genuinely. He started climbing off of me.

I immediately noticed that he didn't have a shirt on- I didn't notice earlier because he was hovering right on top of me. The more he moved backwards the more exposed he became. He knelt over my legs as he let me examine him.

He had very broad shoulders and a well formed chest, he had strong arms and the best abs I have ever seen in my life. His slim hips were accentuated with a gorgeous V that had a golden yellow treasure trail in the centre. It caught the light in a dazzling way as it got thicker. He had soft curly pubic hair that I found endearing in an odd way.

I felt my face heat up when I saw the top of were his manhood started and quickly averted my eyes.

I looked down and saw that I wasn't wearing anything except a thin sheet. Appalled I started bunching up more of the other sheets and blankets. What did this pervert do to me in my sleep. I was about to ask if he violated me in anyway but he beat me to it.

"Oh Bella, no no no don't ever think I would take advantage of you like that, Please Baby!"

I clutched the sheets tighter against my body while avoiding his eyes.

I saw him move in my peripheral vision and in an instant he was cradling my face in his large hands. I squeaked which made him look remorseful.

He started to brush away the tears in my eyes while he tried to explain.

"I was just scenting you, It's easier and more effective when there are no barriers."

"You still haven't answered any of my questions". I gently reminded him.

"I know I'll answer all of your questions after you're done in the washroom." he got off of me again and stood by the side of the bed.

Before I could move a muscle he leaned over me and carefully picked me up bridal style.

"What are you doing?" I timidly asked

"Just let me bring you to the wash room". He said while tucking the sheet around me more securely. I wasn't going to argue with him. When he didn't move for a few moments I looked around the room and noticed that I was really high up. How tall was this guy and how did I not notice this yesterday?.

We stood in the same spot for a few minutes while he sniffed at the air and growled at regular intervals.

I really had to pee but I didn't want to cause a negative reaction so I settled for squirming and hoped that he would get the point.

When he finally took his first step I sighed in relief, and then quietly groaned when I realized that he wasn't going to take another one.

He looked down at me and gave me a nervous laugh and immediately went silent. His eyes stayed on me while he started to growl. He lowered his stance and pressed me closer to his chest.

"What's wrong?" I whispered to him.

His response was to bring me closer to his body yet again. He was still looking at me and to my absolute horror one of his eyes started moving in the opposite direction. My mouth fell open and I lost it when he had one eye trained on me and the other on the door. I was just about to push away from him but his eye snapped back to mine and his stare pinned me in place.

**So this is only part 1 of the second chapter. I just really wanted to update so I stopped writing mid-chapter (And I know that is a horrible thing to do). **

**Anyways I want to thank everyone who reviewed, read and put me and my story on alert. **

**I do not have a writing schedule in place so updates will be sporadic. **

**Thanks again everyone!. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry that I haven't replied to anyone's reviews. I know its rude and I'm going to improve on that starting this chapter. People have been asking me about my writing schedule and as I said before it will be sporadic. I am a student that does co-op during the week (on top of doing all my school work) and I work all weekend long so I don't get much free time. So ****I've decided that I'm going to write smaller chapters so I can update more often. **

**Now to clear somethings up about the vamps in my story:**

**1. The eye thing was something I wanted to explore. I consider it a an automatic defence for them. Like their added strength and heightened senses.**

**2. Like animals the males are going to be considerably larger than the females. And in Bella's case everyone is going to seem a lot bigger than her because she is a tiny human.**

Chapter 2

Part 2

"_What's wrong?" I whispered to him._

_His response was to bring me closer to his body yet again. He was still looking at me and to my absolute horror one of his eyes started moving in the opposite direction. My mouth fell open and I lost it when he had one eye trained on me and the other on the door. I was just about to push away from him but his eye snapped back to mine and his stare pinned me in place._

I squeaked at the intensity of his stare. He was shaking slightly and while tightly cradling me he raised me higher up his body and stuck his face in my hair. I held completely still and after taking a few deep breaths he lowered me so that he was holding me bridal style.

"Okay I don't know what is going on but I reeeaallllllllly need to pee". I told him in a no nonsense tone. Obviously having a full bladder made me a bolder person.

He chuckled and took long strides towards the other side of the room.

We entered an extravagant bathroom that was painted a tasteful red with gold trim. There were no windows but the lighting gave off an intimate glow. To my left was a wall length mirror with a vanity and sink bellow it. My eyes zeroed in onto the toilet and I started squirming again. To my right was a huge walk in shower complete with three shower heads and in the centre of the room was the main attraction...A deep jacuzzi bath tub. I must have done something right in my previous life because I felt privileged to be within a mile of a bathroom this lovely.

I looked up to the man holding me and asked him to put me down. He seemed reluctant but compromised by keeping both of his hands firmly on my waist.

I took a step towards the toilet but stopped immediately when he pressed himself firmly behind me. I took another and was left with the same result.

I sighed and looked down at my hips. His hands easily wrapped around my waist, with most of his fingers overlapping.

I sighed again and turned around, his hands stayed firmly in place and I craned my neck to look up at him.

"Okay." I started

"What's you're name?" I asked remembering that I've been referring to him as "Him" in all of my thoughts.

"Jasper Whitlock Ma'am" Jasper said while giving me a dazzling smile.

"Don't you have a middle name Jasper?" I asked being genuinely curious.

"Take a guess" He drawled to me.

"You're from the South?" I nearly shouted completely forgetting about his middle name.

"Yes Ma'am" he said exaggerating his accent.

I think would have melted into a puddle if it wasn't for the fact I had no idea what he planned on doing with me.

"So are you going to guess my middle name?" He reminded me.

"Oh right umm, let me use the washroom first." I said while turning around and taking a step away from Jasper.

I felt Jasper's hands slip a bit from my waist and right before I could take a second step I heard a panicked whine.

I was crushed to Jasper's chest before I could turn around to see what made the sound. His arms were completely circled around me and his face was jammed into my neck. Which must have been a sight to see because he was so tall. After a few seconds his grip loosened and he was able to step away again. His hands were still firmly on my hips.

"Sorry about that Darling, Just try an' do me a favour, Don't break contact with me" Jasper plead.

"Well we're gonna have to Jasper because I still very much need to pee" I informed him.

"Umm, Yeah" Was his response.

Jasper let one of his hands drop from my waist but quickly filled it with my hand. With his other still on my waist he guided me the last couple of steps to the toilet and just stood with me. I was bouncing from foot to foot doing my I-need-to-go-right-now-dance.

Jasper brought his mouth close to my ear and started to tell me

"Okay I'm going to turn around so that you can do your business but I'm going to need to keep holding your hand"

I was about to tell him that there was no way that he was going to be in the room, little own holding my hand while I emptied out my bladder.

"I understand" He growled, sensing my outburst

"That you will not find this at all appealing but humour me if you want to use the facility at all and when you are done I will explain everything as I promised."

When he was done explaining what he wanted Jasper turned me around so I was facing him, lifted my make shift dress over my bum and pushed me onto the toilet. It all happened so fast that I couldn't even put up a fight.

I was now sitting down with Jasper to my right who was still gripping my hand as if it was his life line.

"Bella?" Jasper questioned after a few seconds

I moved my head towards him, with every intention of telling that I wouldn't be able to perform with him in the room but my eyes couldn't make it past his groin area. Jasper was still naked- which in my I-need-to-pee state I miraculously forgot.

I couldn't believe how BIG he was. Which seems like such a cliche thing to say but I completely stand behind this fact. His pubic hair was blonde and short but had a curl to it, which I had previously observed. His penis was beyond any girls dream, and I'm positive every boy in the locker room was green with envy. Jasper was uncircumcised and probably close to 11 inches soft. Which made me wonder if he was a shower or not. But I immediately realized that was a stupid thought because there is no way that he could get any bigger. His shaft was thick and meaty and had a couple of prominent veins that I found attractive.

"Darlin'?" Jasper said while lightly lifting my chin up so I was looking up to his face. He was smirking slightly but looked as if he was trying to suppress it. My face instantly went blood shot.

"Don't you have something you need to do?" He enquired.

"I can't go with you staring at me!" I told him

Jasper immediately turned so he was facing the shower.

"I still won't be able to go with you holding my hand Jasper!"

He sighed and surprisingly dropped my hand, he walked over to the sink and turned the tap on full blast. Upon hearing the SSSSHHHHH of the water I immediately started to pee.

I lost sight of Jasper but it wasn't for long because he grabbed my hand again. He at least had the decency to look towards the shower. When I was done I looked for some toilet paper but couldn't find any. I firmly pulled my hand from Jasper's grip and his reaction was instantaneous. He re-took the hand that I pulled away, got in my face and let a low menacing growl rumble from his chest while his other hand went to the back of my neck. He started to squeeze the back of my neck and I gasped in pain.

"I told you not to do that" Jasper growled at me while applying more presser to my neck.

"O-o-okay" I gasped out

Jasper's growl deepened

"I I promise!" I nearly shouted

"Good girl" Jasper said while releasing his grasp on my neck and started to rub out the pain. Jasper leaned into my face and gave my cheek an affectionate lick.

"Here" Jasper said and handed me some toilet paper. He faced the other way to give me privacy and when I was done I fixed the sheet around my body and flushed the toilet. I lightly tugged on Jasper's hand.

"Jasper can I wash my hands?"

"Of course Baby" Jasper said while placing both of his hands on my hips and lead me to the sink. He was pressed up against me and nuzzling my neck the whole time.

When I was done Jasper gently lifted me into his arms and cradled me to his body. Before we left the bathroom Jasper stood by the door and listened carefully. When he opened the door he started to sniff the air and I guess when he deemed it safe since he walked us into the bedroom and crawled into the bed. When we got to the pillows Jasper sat against the head board and placed me sideways on his lap. He took one of my hands in his and gently held my hip with his other.

Jasper cleared his throat and began speaking.

"Okay I know you have a lot of questions and I will answer all of them but I need to know what you last remember".

**So next chapter should bring some much needed answers... I find the fact that it took me a whole chapter just to get Bella to pee highly amusing :P.**


	4. Chapter 4

I have had some concerns about Jasper being abusive- This will absolutely NOT happen, His behaviour will be explained, so don't fret! :P.

Just a note, I changed a couple of things from the 1st chapter. You can either re-read it or ask me what I have changed, Its nothing major I literally changed 1 sentence and took out another.

Hopefully this chapter answers some questions. Happy new year everyone! enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

_Jasper cleared his throat and began speaking._

"_Okay I know you have a lot of questions and I will answer all of them but I need to know what you last remember"._

"You mean before I woke up here?". I clarified.

Jasper simply nodded his head and began rubbing his nose up and down my neck.

"Well I made some lasagna for Charlie and I". I started telling Jasper. Glancing up at his face to see if he recognized my fathers name or not. He didn't give any indication that he knew my father, So I continued on with my memory.

"After we finished eating I cleaned the dishes while Charlie went to watch the ball game. I later joined him in the living room and when the game ended I showered and went to bed."

"Do you recall what the date was Bella?"

"I was going to be starting school in a couple of days. It was just an average evening and the next thing I know I wake up in another persons bed with a complete stranger!". I finished with a half sob.

"Don't worry Baby, we'll get this all sorted out, don't cry Sugar." Jasper cooed and began cuddling me.

My sobs were replaced with huge wail's that I couldn't control. I was thinking about my immediate future as well as Charlie, who was probably searching for me. Jasper fixed me so I was straddling his lap and gently put my head on his shoulder while I continue to cry.

"It's alright darling, It'll get better don't worry you're safe, I got you". He kept soothing me.

After I calmed down a bit I realized that I was attached to Jasper, I must have been strangling him with the grip that I had on his neck. I also felt his chest rumbling. I leaned back and placed my hand in the middle of his chest.

"Jasper what are you doing?" I asked

He pulled me against his chest and the rumble grew into a loud purr.

"Are you purring?" I asked in disbelief.

"Mmhhm, Do you feel better?" He asked me

"H-how is that possible?" Memories of Jasper tearing a man apart began flooding my mind and I started to squirm away from him.

He just held me tighter to his chest and began whispering to me "I know you are confused, it's okay I'm not going to hurt you. Why don't you ask me some questions because I know you're brain must be swimming with them, I know mine is."

When Jasper mentioned that he wasn't going to hurt me it reminded me of what he did to me in the bathroom.

"You aren't going to hurt me Jasper?" I asked rhetorically.

"What was that in the bathroom then huh? You were real quick to disregard you're "I'll never hurt you speech!". I pulled away from him and his lack of clothes was pulled to my attention.

"And you still haven't told me why we aren't wearing any clothes!" I accused hotly. It wasn't the most important thing in this situation but it slipped out and I was far from comfortable sitting in his naked lap.

Jasper chuckled deeply and started nuzzling my neck.

"Out of everything our nakedness is what you are most concerned about?" He chuckled again and licked my neck, which I immediately rubbed dry.

"Does it make you uncomfortable?" He asked me.

"Yes it does, and stop answering my questions with other questions!".

Jasper raised his eyebrow in question and I went silent. Wow Bella, way to be stupid.

Jasper lifted me off his lap and climbed out of the bed. My eyes were glued to his naked behind. I watched as his muscles flexed and relaxed with every move he made. With his back still facing me Jasper shimmied into a pair of boxer briefs and started back towards me. His underwear left nothing to the imagination and my mouth went dry.

When he settled me back into his lap he began speaking to me.

"Okay so I was naked for a couple of reasons. The first is because I was scenting you- Which I will explain in more detail. And the second was in case someone challenged me. It's a form of dominance that as a female you wouldn't understand. Now scenting is when I transfer my scent onto you. It can be done by any form of physical contact whether it be by rubbing my skin on yours or licking you. It's significant because it lets other males and some females know that you already have a mate, and that if you are harmed in anyway there will be consequences. I know that this is a lot to process but take your time, there is no rush." Jasper finished explaining.

"Uh huh". Was my brilliant response.

"And I wasn't hurting you in the bathroom. I could never permanently harm you. I was just punishing you for being disobedient. It's part of my instincts as a mate to protect you, which is why when I tell you something you must do it. I only wish to love and care for you. I couldn't bear it if you were harmed." He explained

"Wait what is a mate?". I questioned.

Jasper sighed "Ask me another question. I promise you will get you're answers but that one would be best to be answered at a later time". He explained.

"What are you?, I remember what you did to that guy yesterday"

He sighed again.

"Ask me another one Bella".

" Okay... Who are you exactly?".

"As I said before my name is Jasper Whitlock, I'm originally from Texas but I've been everywhere. I'm 20 years old and I live in this house with my family". He summarized.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"At my house obviously". He smiled down at me, like that was an acceptable answer.

"Why am I here, How did I get here?".

"Well, you live here with my family and myself, we have been together for almost 6 months and you have known my family for over 7. You obviously don't remember any of this, which is something that we need to look into. I need you to tell me what today's date is Bella". Jasper said to me.

"Probably around January 19th." I responded.

"Fuck" Jasper mumbled and then went silent, which worried me. What was today's date?

"Am I right?" I asked him.

Still no answer.

"Jasper!" I shouted, getting his attention

"What is today's date?" I demanded.

Jasper gently cradled my head in his large hands "Bella its August 26th." He told me.

**For the dates used in my story I followed (and will continue to follow) this time line. **

.com/the-lexicon/timeline/

**Also I literally wrote this and uploaded it, So pardon my grammar mistakes. I usually look at my work a couple of days after its finished but since its been so long since I have updated I am skipping a step :).**

**I'll probably re-edit it in the future. I will notify people if I change anything.**


End file.
